


一次训导

by Diante



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diante/pseuds/Diante
Summary: 看到那不断跳动的小石子时，他相信基尔伯特所说的话是真的了。
Relationships: Austria/Germany/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	一次训导

普鲁士人跪在维也纳的皇宫里，双手被绑住了，衣服上都是灰，翘起来的头发也因为路途颠簸和不友好的“护送”而平了下去。原本守候在这里的仆人都被遣散了，午后二时的冬天很安静，连鸟扑棱翅膀的声音都没有，而偌大的空间里只有奥地利和普鲁士两个人，他们要是弄出点什么声响倒是听得很清晰。结束午睡的小路德维希踮着脚尖从他们身后走过，还困倦如浆糊的脑子在听见那熟悉的训斥声的一瞬间就清醒了。

他在门后面站稳脚跟，扶住门沿，只探出一个脑袋。

“基尔伯特，你胆子可真大。我早就说过，你知道不切实际的野心会带来什么后果吗？”

“你倒好，头也不抬，眼睛也不看，这是和我说话的态度吗？”

“我说，你这是和我，尊贵的罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦说话的态度吗？你知道换做是黑森或者萨克森，被绑到我这里来之前要经受怎样的招待吗？”

“好吧，你不说——那也就算了。但我还是要说……”

咕咚一声，路德维希吞咽了一下，他知道这事儿准和他脱不了干系，看来在这儿偷听不是个好选择。可是基尔伯特是受他牵连才被抓回来的，他可不能那么不仗义。于是他继续听着，看着。从他的角度刚好看到基尔伯特的背影，那绺贴在耳朵后边的头发弯弯绕绕的，让他想起来在柏林时他偷偷地从对方头上摘下小鸟的场景。那软绵绵的小鸟呀，那时最爱用细细的脚爪拉扯基尔伯特的头发，后来呢，在他被下人带回维也纳的时候，它就在他脑袋边上盘旋个不停，叫人用火枪给打跑了。不知道它现在在哪儿呢？他愁苦地垂下眉毛，把半张脸都缩到墙后面。

“你搞什么关税同盟我不拦你，你还要把主意打到路德维希身上。”

咕咚，他又吞咽一下，这回差点打嗝，还好他用两只手扼住自己的脖子。没有人能在自己的名字被提到时保持淡定，别说是小小的路德维希。他的脸唰地就红了，整张脸都藏进阴影里面，抓紧了背带裤的铜扣子。

“你知道这是害了他吗？”奥地利还是喋喋不休，他不用看都知道那种表情是怎样的，一定是用一副反光的大玻璃眼镜和一张像干掉的豆荚一样刻薄的嘴组成的图景。

“我知道啊，我知道了。”基尔伯特在这时回话了，简单的几个词被说了两遍，空隙间的不耐烦都能拧出水来了。路德维希偷瞄了他们一眼，把眼睛伸出去（如果他是螃蟹就好了），看见奥地利人脸上的表情精彩纷呈，简直可以媲美批阅他谱写的交响曲时的样子。那种……那种，唉，要是他能多花点工夫在写作上就好了，现在他抓耳挠腮的都想不出一个描述这表情的词，不过他又想，唉，他根本不会作交响曲呀，为什么奥地利总是要强迫他做他毫无天赋又毫无兴趣的事情呢？

他的思绪又神游到北德去了，想到那比盐味还好闻的海风、海面上气派地一溜排开的普鲁士舰艇，还有漂亮的无忧宫，还有总是笑眯眯的、一看就是老牌贵族的勃兰登堡……看看现在奥地利这可恶的样子，他可不像个真贵族呀！他怎么不和哈特温先生学学呢？路德维希有点儿得意忘形，不自觉地就把嘴唇撅起来，往中间吹气，发出一连串噗噗的声音。

闻声，房间里的两人不约而同地扭头看向他，他瞬间石化在那儿。

糟了！

他捂住嘴巴，背靠着墙蹲下去，一动也不敢动。奥地利是先出来查看的那一个，他走路的姿势本来就像大鹅，这天穿的长燕尾服让他更像了，臀部一摆一摆的，非常奇怪，可惜完全背对的路德维希是看不到的，否则他一定会弄出更大的声响。他屏住呼吸，听着脚步声一点点地接近，在心里为自己祈祷。

“是谁？谁在那儿？是路德维希吗？”

他走得越来越近，好像白雪公主背后迫近的巫婆。

可千万别发现我呀！路德维希的心跳得飞快，他不太能控制住自己的呼吸了。

“如果是路德维希的话，那我告诉你，你可别给我耍什么花招。现在我在这里教训普鲁士，等会儿就教训你了。我劝你还是乖乖站出来，正好，你们俩都在这儿，一起承认错误。”

“喂，罗德里赫，就你这态度，他能喜欢你吗？”这时候基尔伯特又发话了。这声音有效地牵制住奥地利的脚步，他退了回去。基尔伯特真是他的救星！路德维希激动地想，确认他们又开始谈话后，才悄悄地转过身。

他看见奥地利果然走回原来的位置上，但不知从哪里摸出来一根指挥棒，在基尔伯特的头上敲敲打打。

“什么时候轮得到你在宫廷里发话了？”

“……是是是，我的错！我可不该有话语权！”

“只是话语权吗？你就是这样反省你的过错的吗？”

“是，是，还有小路德维希的……抚养权！”

“还有呢？”

“还有，我不该打你的主意！不……我的意思是，我不该有那种，和你平起平坐的坏点子，对，我坏透了。基尔伯特真是全德意志最傻最坏的家伙啊，他还一点都没有自知之明，不懂好自为之！他怎么就做了这种事呢？真是太坏了，我看到都要打他。”

“哼，这话还差不多。”

“是是是，您不该为这种事生气，不该大费周章把我……请到这里来。只要您给我一封电报，我立即快马加鞭地赶来，根本就用不到那两个……我没看错的话是少校，对吗？他们把时间用在军事上多好呢，你说呢？”

路德维希才放下的心又揪起来了。他看到奥地利的眼神突然变得有些古怪，他自己的也变得有些古怪。基尔伯特怎么变成了这样呢？他看着这个唯唯诺诺，还赔着笑的男人，感到有些难过。

“闭嘴。你觉得我不知道你在想什么吗？”奥地利把指挥棒压在对方的肩上，轻轻用指尖叩击着。那叩击声竟然也被路德维希听得十分清楚，好像扣在他的肋骨上，直达心脏似的。

唉。

他捂住脸，又蹲下去。他知道离开维也纳一定会让奥地利生气的，可是他太相信基尔伯特的话了，他以为他真的神通广大，不会被抓到呢。

没想到他被抓到以后也像个被审问的犯人一样丢脸，这可怎么办呢，他要是知道自己这样的形象被他看到了，一定会气得不理他的。

都怪他，都怪他一时冲动上了基尔伯特的车……其实这样的“审问”在他被抓回来的时候已经见识过一次了，他早就被奥地利骂习惯了，半点都不会往心里去的。但骄傲得像小公鸡一样的基尔伯特哥哥怎么能忍受奥地利叽里咕噜的像咒语一样的责骂呢？他悄悄地用拳头打自己的头，既想发泄又不敢发出声音把人引过来，他太难了。

“好，我闭嘴。这是你的地盘，所以你说什么都对。我承认我趁你睡觉的时候强行带走了路德维希，我不该……”

“住口，那明明是我忙于公务的时候，那时分明是白天，你在暗讽我在白天懈怠吗？”

“是，是……我在你忙于公务的时候，强行带走了路德维希，给德意志民族造成了……深重的伤害！他们失去了您，一位如此卓越的领导者……这真是，一大遗憾？”

“这真是一大遗憾啊。”他又重复了一遍，这次语气坚定很多，路德维希不知道发生了什么。他现在只关心等会儿自己被奥地利叫出去的时候如何和基尔伯特四目相对，他怎样尽量表现出自己没有在偷听的样子。他真不是故意要伤害哥哥的自尊心的！

“这真是一大遗憾啊！”他竟然又重复了一遍，声音更大了。

路德维希捂住耳朵。

这时候另一阵脚步声响了起来，那声音很轻，路德维希原以为对方是个女人，但待他开口时才明白，那是安德雷。他与奥地利说了几句话，用他家乡的语言，后者也用同一种语言回应他。路德维希把耳朵放开来，听见他又改用德语说：“好了，算你走运，你在这儿反省吧，傍晚仆人会来为你解开绳索。”

奥地利跟着安德雷离开了，路德维希马上开始想解救基尔伯特的事。不过他决定再额外等几分钟，以免对方突然返回。只是他才数到第一个六十秒的时候，基尔伯特的声音就在他头顶上响起来了。

“喂，阿西，帮我把绳子解开啊！”

他几乎用尽了全身的力量来克制自己才没尖叫出来，但还是因为过度惊讶而跌倒在地上，一只手撑着地板，另一只手搭在肚子上。基尔伯特在他面前跪下来，转了个身，把双腕往后一放，再次说：“快帮我解开啊！”

“你……你怎么知道我在这里呀？”路德维希压低嗓音说话，和烧坏了喉咙似的。

“当然知道啊！那种放屁一样的声音谁不知道啊，我可是连你穿什么颜色的背心都猜得到……”

路德维希解绳子的手僵硬了一下，差点缩回去护住自己的领口。

“好了好了，快点啊！你怎么一惊一乍的呢？”

“我担心你呀！埃德尔斯坦先生怎么这样和你说话呢……你别往心里去！他、他这人就这样……”

基尔伯特的双手自由了，他一把将路德维希抱起来，扛在肩上。惊慌失措的小家伙抓紧普鲁士人的肩膀，被他带到宫殿外面。得益于奥地利人的遣散工作，一路上他们谁也没遇见。基尔伯特带他到喷泉边上，一块僻静的地方，在石头上坐下来。路德维希记得这里，好多年前他就是在这里第一次和哥哥说上话的。

“切，在宫殿里面说话浑身都不自在，这里还差不多。”基尔伯特活动了几下胳膊，又转几下肩膀，双手撑着身体，抬头看着天。一群白色的鸟齐齐地飞过去，在同样苍白的天上就像炭笔画的小点。冬天的园林冷得不像话，路德维希裹紧了外套，还是冷得打颤。基尔伯特向他招招手，他走过去，普鲁士人慷慨地拉开外袍，把小不点包进来。

路德维希的脸有些红，可能是冻的。

“喂，你别想多啊，刚才那些话我就说给他听的。你还真信呀？”基尔伯特隔着衣服捏他的手，路德维希不说话。

“真的呀，那种话我自己说出来都别扭，但他就爱听。我跟你说，和奥地利打交道的时间我可比你长，所以你得知道他这人就爱听歪理和说歪理，那种话拿来糊弄他就够啦，可没别的意义……”

“可是，你说有两个少校来抓你，他们打你了吗？”

“打我？他们哪敢呢！本大爷是谁？你想得可太多啦！”基尔伯特对着天空咧开嘴笑，把手从口袋里抽出来摸路德维希的头。

“真的吗？可是你走路有些不稳呢！”

“那……那不是刚才在那儿跪的吗？这天还有些冷呢，别想太多，我说了别想太多！”

路德维希也仰起头，这时候基尔伯特刚好把头低下来，他们的视线交汇了。

路德维希错开目光。

“你以后别干这样的事了！他对人可狠着呢，我看见他让海德薇莉小姐都哭了……我，我还是待在这儿好了。我觉得维也纳挺好的，这里环境多好呀，到处都是山，到处都是树，还可以每周听两次歌剧……”

基尔伯特在他头上拍了一下，路德维希很担心他说出“你非得跟我走不可”这样的话，还好他没有。他只是借着这话题问，安德雷是不是海德薇莉身边的人。

“啊，他是斯洛伐克呀。他最近和埃德尔斯坦先生的关系可好了，他想要他帮忙，让他给海德薇莉说说情，帮他离开匈牙利……”

“但他才不会帮忙呢，他转头就把这事告诉海德薇莉小姐了。安德雷先生真可怜，他一直被蒙在鼓里。”他又补充说，却在这时突然想到自己和联盟的事，闷闷不乐地收起了话音。

基尔伯特摸着他的头说：“你放心，维也纳不是你该待的地方，你只是要去你该去的地方罢了。你和斯洛伐克一点都不一样，你的潜力大着呢！这美泉宫给你用都浪费啦。”

“可那也是很久以后的事了……现在，现在哪能行？你还得和他签条约，对吗？”

基尔伯特不置可否地笑笑，再拍一下他的头：“你知道得还挺多。”

“哼。那是当然。”路德维希从他怀里钻出来，站在他面前，一副郑重其事的样子。基尔伯特收敛了笑意，也平视着他。

“基尔伯特哥哥，你是个好人，我不希望你为我冒险。等条约签完以后，我们还是偶尔写写信……写写信就行了吧！这样也挺好的，埃德尔斯坦先生也没那么坏，他还允许我去波西米亚旅游呢，没准也让我去你那儿。”

基尔伯特抬起一只手，打断了他的话：“听着，小鬼，你会从这里出去的。”

这话让路德维希感动极了，但是他突然发现基尔伯特的另一只手一直在解自己毛呢大衣的纽扣。他把前五颗纽扣都解开了，从里面的衣服上摘下一枚铁十字来，在路德维希错愕的眼神中，将它塞到对方的小手里。它已经被体温焐热了，比他们俩的手都热得多。路德维希不敢收这样的东西，在柏林的时候他看到基尔伯特和哈特温的书房里都有很多，但他们叮嘱他万万不可触摸，更别说要送他了。他慌忙摆着手，把东西推回去。铁十字就这么卡在两个人的手掌中间。

“不能给我呀！这……这很贵重……”

“你真的不想要吗？”

“可是……这个不是能随便给人的。”

“那你就说，你想不想要？”

路德维希转了转眼珠子，轻轻地说：“想。”

“想要就对了嘛，你看，坦诚点多好，别学奥地利，说起话一套一套的但没屁用。”基尔伯特用小拇指挠挠他的手心，感觉到那只小手即将合上的时候，他突然又抽走了手，连同铁十字一起放回口袋里面。

路德维希愣了几秒才反应过来：“你不给我了吗！”

“我没说给你呀！我只说让你摸一摸，以前都没摸过不是吗？而且——你不是说你要待在维也纳吗？告诉你，喂，这个可是老爹给我的，我可不给你啊。”

路德维希瞪大了眼睛。

“但是——但是呢，等你以后真的在柏林住下来了，这就是你的。好不好？”说话间他已经又把铁十字戴回去了，还把衣服全扣好了。路德维希看着那件收拢的外袍，想到刚才在这个位置的是自己的小脑袋，突然感到一阵委屈。

“等我两年，最多两年，我会把你带走的。这次任谁来找我都没用了。”

他从石头上站起来，顺带捡起地上的一个小石块，漫不经心地往喷泉里面丢进去。路德维希还沉浸在自己的情绪里，压根没注意那边，也没把基尔伯特的话往心里去——毕竟，经历过一场革命以后，谁还敢背叛奥地利呢？基尔伯特是个理想主义者，他是个乐观的笨蛋，他对失败没有畏惧之心，做什么都像豪赌，虽然赌输了也不心疼……可他心疼呀！他就这样想着这些奇奇怪怪的东西，心越沉越低。但是当他听见石子在水面上碰出的八声轻响后，也不可置信地、情不自禁地抬起了眼帘。哒，哒，这回在他的目睹下，又是两下。十下！基尔伯特的水漂打出了十下！他想鼓掌，但是手被冻得不灵活了，还没从重重的袖子里抬起来呢，基尔伯特已经大步流星地走开了，顺带给了他一个挥手告别的背影。他慌忙把手拢到嘴边上，大声和基尔伯特告别，还大声说，谢谢，谢谢您，基尔伯特哥哥。

说这些话的时候，他的眼睛又亮起来，看到那不断跳动的小石子时，他相信基尔伯特所说的话是真的了。


End file.
